


Dusk and Roses, Clover and Caring

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Series: Incubus 'Verse [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Ambigious Gender, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Porn now with additional worldbuilding, Sickfic, Unusual penis, migraines, play spot the cameos, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: You have a migraine and are miserable and lonely and in pain. Even across dimensions, someone who cares for you hears you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Snowflakes and Peppermint, Gingerbread and Dreams, which is sequel to Absinthe and Anger, Whiskey and Lemonade, which in turn is a sequel to Chocolate and Cinnamon, Fire and Honey. I need to figure out how to just make this a collection.

You had to choose between refilling your prescription migraine medication and buying groceries this paycheck. It was a choice you shouldn’t have had to make, and a bet that you ultimately lost. You’ve been in bed for two days, burning your sick time from work, with a fridge full of food that might as well be on the moon for all the good it does you. Pain pulses through your skull even when you’re lying still, doing anything fancy like moving causes your vision to blur and your stomach to heave. The fact that you were upright last night to take a shower was nothing short of a miracle. The over the counter migraine meds you had stashed in your medicine cabinet hadn’t done anything to touch the pain, and the caffeine in them had only made you feel more nauseous and unable to sleep for anything longer than a short doze. You should probably be in a hospital, blissed out on pain meds and being hydrated through a drip, but if you could afford that you could have afforded your prescription meds and avoided this whole mess.  
  
The pain follows you into your bouts of fitful half sleep, overshadowing your dreams. You try to call a name, but the syllables get caught in your throat. You try to write runes in cocoa powder and cayenne, but you can’t get the lines straight. When you wake up, there are tears of frustration on your cheeks as you roll over and squint at your phone, wincing. It’s almost morning. Even if you could make it to the kitchen to summon Dan, what would be the point? He’d be gone at sunrise and so would whatever comfort he could give. And could you summon him for non-sexy reasons? Just because you were in pain and wanted someone with you so you wouldn’t have to suffer alone?  
  
There’s a sound from the hallway, and your heart begins to pound. Is someone in your house?  
  
You reach under the bed for the baseball bat you keep for protection and struggle to stand. You should be calling the police, but it's hard to think logically through the pain. You're pretty sure that the most you could do to a thief is throw up on them, but you move towards the door anyway. Your hand has barely reached the knob before you hear a familiar voice calling your name.  
  
You drop the bat. You're dreaming, you have to be. Yet, when you open the door, Dan is standing there, all horns and hooves, his normally easy expression overshadowed with concern. "Are you okay? You dream really loudly, you know that?"  
  
You take a step towards him, only to stumble when the vertigo hits you. Dan's arms are around you in an instant and then you're babbling into his shoulder about the pain and how you haven't slept and you can't afford doctors and you just want it to stop. Through it all Dan holds you and makes comforting sounds until you stop talking.  
  
“Shhhh, hey, it’s going to be okay.” He looks towards the window, and you wonder if he can sense the almost sunrise behind the blackout curtains. “We don’t have a lot of time, and there’s things I could try to do for you back home that I can’t do here. Would it be all right if I took you back to my place?”  
  
Dan makes it sound like his place is just up the road, not in some other who knows dimension. You don’t hesitate before you’re saying yes. You don’t ask how you’re going to get home or when. You just want the pain to stop, and you want not to be alone. He sweeps you up into his arms easily, as if you weighed nothing at all. “You might want to close your eyes. I’ve heard that looking into the void between worlds tends to make most people kinda sick.”  
  
You don’t have to be told twice. You hear Dan whispering something above you, something rhythmic that makes you think of a spell or a prayer, and then he takes a step forward. Even with your eyes shut you know you’re not in your own world anymore, maybe aren’t anywhere anymore. You can’t even feel air on your exposed skin, and the only sound is Dan’s rapid heartbeat against your ear. You take a breath and you can’t smell anything either, and the air itself seems thin of oxygen. You make a sound, shift your weight, and then Dan’s holding you even tighter.  
  
“Don’t move, please don’t move.” His voice sounds odd, strained. “I don’t want to lose you. Forgot how hard this is, carrying someone else. A few more seconds, okay? Trust me?”  
  
Your heart is banging against your ribs, the pain thudding in time in your head, but you make yourself be still. A few seconds later there is warmth against your skin and air that carries the smell of flowers and the faint tang of salt. You feel Dan panting before he lets out a shaky laugh. “There, see? We made it. You can open your eyes now, if you want.”  
  
You do, and the first think you see is Dan’s face, still full of concern even though he’s smiling. And beyond him, above him, is the shining sea of stars you remember from your dream at Christmas, the dream that was real. The starlight is as bright as moonlight, so beautiful that even though it hurts because of the migraine, you don’t want to look away. Still, you close your eyes briefly when Dan begins walking again, and you ask a question.  
  
“You’d call it the Land of Dreams, or something similar. We call it Hypnagogia.” Dan’s voice is soft as he walks, the tension gone out of it somewhat. “More specifically, we’re in the Gardens of Eternal Dusk, on the azure path. Go straight for four cross paths, then two rights and a left, then through the third archway, and that’s home.”  
  
You open your eyes again, trying to take everything in as much as you can. There are bushes and flowers lining the path you are on, all bathed in silver moonlight. You don’t know if it’s the migraine messing with your vision, but some of the colors of the flowers don’t process right, shifting and waving in a way that makes you feel a little sick. The smell of all the flowers more than makes up for it, and you breathe deeply, feeling your misery lift just a little. There’s benches near the path, and little open areas with pools and fountains every so often. There’s no other light but starlight and fireflies, and yet you see everything pretty clearly.  
  
You see other people occasionally, some walking the same path as you. There’s a woman with long black hair, six arms, and eight eyes, only two of which are human. The other six eyes are the black, unblinking eyes of a spider. She’s walking hand in hand with what you presume is another incubus, goat legged and with short, curved horns arching over brown hair that has a blond streak running through it. They both say something at Dan as they pass you, the words of the spider woman making your bones itch, but you can’t tell what they’re saying to each other.  
  
“It’s okay,” Dan says when they pass. “Friends of mine.”  
  
The azure path crosses with other paths, dusky rose, soft green, glowing silver. The last path you cross glitters black and that weird sick making color when you look at it. You watch Dan step over it like he’s afraid to touch it. “If you ever find yourself here somehow, even in dreams, never go down that path. It’s the only one that doesn’t lead to the Center.”  
  
You can hear the capital letter in the word, the weight of it. You think of labyrinths, and where the other paths might start, and you have questions but suddenly Dan is stopping in front of an archway of golden wood and climbing roses the color of sunset shifting into twilight. Through the arch all you see is grass and flowers.  
  
“Home sweet home,” Dan says, and steps through.  
  
Your surroundings change in a blink. Dan’s steps land on a stone floor, and your gaze falls on walls that look as if trees had just happened to grow into the shape of a room. There’s a stone fireplace with a fire burning brightly near a rough hewn table and two benches. The very large television and the VCR and DVD player nearby look distractingly out of place, as does the couch that looks an awful lot like your couch back home.  
  
“Sorry,” Dan says apologetically. “I can make it look more modern if you like? It’s a pretty malleable space.”  
  
You shake your head and then groan and regret all your life choices as the motion causes the pain in your head to ramp up in intensity. You close your eyes against the pain as Dan gently lays you on the couch. It feels lumpy and familiar under you and you relax into it, as much as you can relax. Dan’s hand is warm and gentle on the side of your face as he wipes away a stray tear. “I’m not used to taking care of anyone,” he says, and there’s an emotion in his voice you can’t quite identify. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m going to make some tea that will hopefully help.”  
  
You reach up without opening your eyes and squeeze his hand before he moves away. You hear the sound of his steps receding and muffled movement elsewhere. You drift in a sea of pain, but the heat from the fire nearby is soothing at least. When you hear hoof steps on stone again you open your eyes before realizing that the cadence of the steps doesn’t sound like Dan’s and you smell something like clover, something green and not Dan’s cinnamon smell, then all you can do is stare at the person in front of you. Your eyes travel over the kind face, the body that looks soft and cuddly, the silver hooves and the white furred legs, and come back to  focus on the golden eyes, surprised yet kind. There’s a horn high up on his forehead, seashell white and about half a foot long.  
  
“Ummm, hi?” His voice is as warm as the fire. His tail, long and white with a tuft of fur at the end, twitches around his hooves. “I’m—“ He says something that you assume is his name. It sounds like liquid bells over glass, syllables rising and falling. “You probably can’t pronounce that, I’m sorry. You can just call me Barry, most people do, it’s easier.”  
  
There had been something in the syllables that had almost sounded like ‘Barry,’ so the name makes sense. When you introduce yourself, he only nods. “Oh, I figured. Dan’s described you. We live together.”  
  
You ask the first question that pops into your head.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m an incubus too. I mean, yeah, it’s not a usual form, I know. I do a lot of work in dreams mostly, nervous virgins and the like. A *lot* of sexual energy there, let me tell you.” He blushes, and something about it makes you smile even as you wince. He takes a few steps towards you and hunkers down until he’s about at eye level with you. “Are you okay? How did you get here anyway? I thought you were a walking dream, those wander in sometimes, but you’re way too solid looking for that. And you don’t have the Walking God’s mark on you—“  
  
“I brought them here,” Dan says as he reappears from wherever he had gone to, a large pottery mug in one hand. “I was summoned by their loneliness and pain, what else could I do?”  
  
“He’s such a softie,” Barry says as he stands up, but his tone is soft and teasing. “But then so am I, so I can’t complain.”  
  
Dan helps you sit up and puts the mug in your hands. The steam smells like roses, and also somehow like the air above the ocean. “That’s going to help you sleep, okay? Don’t worry, it’s safe for humans. It’s only Nightrose and a few grains of pink dream salt, for good dreams.”  
  
You weren’t even going to question it, mostly because you trust Dan and partially because you would do almost anything for some sleep and relief from the pain. The tea tastes like roses smell, with the faintest hint of salt as an aftertaste. Within minutes you’ve drunk the whole thing and you sigh, leaning back into the couch, waiting to see if your stomach is going to protest.  
  
“I should go get them something to eat, for later,” Dan says, sitting next to you on the couch. You yawn and snuggle against him, closing your eyes. The pain in your head is still there, but it seems far away now.  
  
“I’ll do that,” you hear Barry say. “Don’t want a repeat of what happened with our last guest, the one who ransacked our kitchen, got into the purple dream salt and started ranting about, how did he put it?”  
  
“He was on a mission to have sex with all of his alternate universe selves, if I remember correctly,” Dan said with a chuckle. “It was kind of weird to have sex with someone who looked that much like me.”  
  
“And then he was going on about how he had mastered the ’super awesome’ technique of sexual healing and that his dick had cured thousands.” There was a pause. “Wait, are you going to—“  
  
You don’t hear the rest, falling into sleep as if into a hole. There’s a moment somewhere where you half wake because you feel yourself being moved, then you’re on something soft and there’s a familiar warmth surrounding you and the smell of cinnamon. Sighing happily, you slip back under the waves of sleep.  
  
                                                                                                                     *******  
  
You wake up slowly, in stages. Softness under you, heat and warmth around you, cinnamon and chocolate and gentle humming in the air. You must move or make some sort of sound, because the humming stops and the weight behind you shifts slightly.  
  
“Hey there,” Dan says softly from behind you. “Sleep well? How are you feeling?”  
  
You can still feel the pain coiled in your head, squeezing like a snake, and you wince and press your hand against your right eye. It’s not as bad as it was, but considering how bad it had been before, it’s still not great. Still, when you roll over to face Dan your stomach doesn’t protest the motion and the room doesn’t spin. You realize you might even be hungry. Still, you don’t want to move.  
  
Dan gently pulls your hand away and replaces it with his own. The extra heat feels wonderful. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
You were thinking about how good it felt to wake up next to someone, but that’s not what you tell him. You mention being hungry and his eyes light up a little. “Barry got soup! I’ll go get it, be right back.” He kisses your forehead and moves from the bed.  
  
Now that you’re more awake, you take a look around, blinking a few times in disbelief. You’re not even technically sure you’re in a room at all. The ceiling looks like the night sky, the stars above providing the room’s soft illumination, and if there are any walls, you can’t see them. The bed you’re in could probably sleep five people easy. The bed frame looks like something that grew up from the ground, and on a whim you reach over the side of the bed and touch the floor. You feel grass under your fingers.  
  
“I can make it look different if you like?” You didn’t hear Dan come back in, didn’t see where he came from. He sounds apologetic and almost defensive. “I just like the feeling of sleeping outside, but that’s not the safest thing, here, so this is the closest I can get.”  
  
You like it, and you tell him so as you straighten up and lean against the headboard. His smile looks relieved. Was he worried about impressing you? He places a wooden bowl of broth in your hands before climbing back onto the bed next to you. He doesn’t have anything for himself, but then again he lives off things other than physical food. You look down at the soup, and ask a question.  
  
“Well, it’s called angel tear soup, or sometimes phoenix tear soup, but they charge way too little for it to actually contain tears from either of those. Still, it seems to make people feel better when they don’t feel well.”  
  
You eat slowly, even though after the first swallow you have to resist drinking it down all at once. It tastes similar to a lot of things, something like chicken and something like lemons and garlic but better than all of those. When you finish and put the empty bowl beside the bed, Dan looks at you, his easy smile looking a little more complicated.  
  
“I want to try something, if you’re up for it? It’s a sexual technique I learned from a rather odd inter-dimensional traveler, and he was probably full of it, but I think the worst that will happen if it doesn’t work is that you’ll still get an amazing orgasm out of it. That’s good for pain anyway, right?”  
  
You consider how you feel. You’re warm and full but you don’t feel energetic. Still, it would be a distraction from the pain at the very least. You nod, and Dan’s face lights up. “You’re sure? I mean, you’re not just saying that because you think you owe me for taking care of you, right? I don’t—“  
  
You stop his words with a kiss, reaching up to stroke one of his horns. You feel him smile against your mouth before he pulls back from you, smiling. “Now just lay back, and let me take care of you.”  
  
You don’t need coaxing. Within minutes you’re naked on the bed, looking up at the star filled ceiling as Dan kneels by your feet, having said something about starting at the bottom and working his way up. He rubs the soles of you feet, and it feels good, not in a sexy way, just nice. When he takes a toe into his mouth you squeak and almost kick him with your other foot. He laughs and pulls back. “Was that bad or good?”  
  
Mostly a non sexy weird, and he nods when you tell him. “Okay, well, I remember a place that doesn’t feel weird.” He shifts your legs and licks the back of your knee with his long tongue and you shiver and gasp, feeling arousal pool suddenly in your belly.  
  
“Ahhhhh, there we go. That’s what we need.” He continues his ministrations, and it reminds you of the first time you summoned Dan, how he had worshipped your body with his tongue. You close your eyes and drift in a sea of arousal, the pain in your head throbbing but a little distant now. You shiver as he works his way up you, and whine when he skips over where you want him most, looking down at him along the line of your body.  
  
Dan looks back up at you, eyes shining, skin glowing. “I know, I know. We both have to be patient.” You feel his hand trembling as he runs a thumb over one of your nipples. “There’s nothing I want more than to just put myself inside you.”  
  
You shiver and moan at his words and you see him grin before he kisses you, long and deep. He kisses and strokes his way up and down your body several times, taking his time, until you are both shaking. Dan’s cock is hot and hard against your thigh, and you can feel it twitching and smearing pre-come on your leg. His glow isn’t as wild as usual, not a forest fire but something more focused. He looks into your eyes, one hand coming up and stroking the side of your head where it hurts most. “Are you ready?”  
  
You are past ready, and you let him know most enthusiastically. He gives a low rumbling chuckle and then he’s working his way inside you, slowly, so slowly. You whimper and move your hips to encourage him, but he gently holds you down with one hand. “Shhhh, I know, I know.” The fiery glow under his skin divides and shifts, part of it moving to where he is joined with you, the other part moving to his hand, which still rests on your head. He begins to thrust, slowly at first, maddeningly slowly, then gathering speed. You feel warmth starting to trickle through you. You’re used to heat like a fire when Dan has sex with you, used to being consumed by flames. This is different. It feels like a river of sunlight moving down from your head and up from the place where you and Dan are joined. Your orgasm hits you when the two streams of energy meet, warmth flooding you like a river. It’s intense, the feeling going on and on, and you’re being swept away in the current. You see Dan’s eyes glow a shining gold for a moment before he moans musically and spends himself inside you, adding to the heat flowing through you.  
  
It takes you forever to come back down from your orgasm, and when you open your eyes the first thing you see is Dan’s smiling face. He’s breathing a little hard, but he’s smiling. “Wow that was, that was intense. Did it work?”  
  
You give a shaky laugh and try to think. You don’t feel any pain, not even a hint of it. When you tell him this his smile only grows wider. “Oh good,” he says as he pulls out of you. “Because that took a little more out of me than usual. Is it okay if I have a nap before I take you home?”  
  
You laugh a little and nod. He grins and cuddles against you and you whisper a thank you into his hair.  
  
“Glad I could help,” Dan mumbles. “Not used to taking care of anyone. It’s—“ his words trail off into a tiny snore and you smile, closing your eyes.  
  
                                                                                                                *******  
  
You step back into your kitchen just as the sun sets, Dan’s hand firmly in yours. When you check the date on your cellphone you’re surprised that it’s the same day you left.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Dan says when you mention this. “The nice thing about summoning circles and such is that I don’t have to worry about aligning myself to a specific time or place, the circle takes care of that. Usually though, I can just appear anytime after sunset somewhere. I mean, that’s what I do when I’m not ummmmm, seeing anyone specific.”  
  
You just nod and thank him again, trying not think about having to go back to work tomorrow. The world you live in seems a little bit duller now, now that you’ve seen another one. You wonder if you could go back, sometime.  
  
Dan looks over at you, his expression somehow both lascivious and fond. “You know, it seems silly to come here and then just head back home when we have all of the night ahead of us.” Then you see his eyes drifting towards the television and you laugh. He does so enjoy movies and make outs, and it’s not like you’re adverse to the idea. You have work in the morning, but you’ve been sleeping for who knows how long in some other dimension, and you’re not tired at all. You grin and take his hand, tugging him towards the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my smut crosses over with part of an original universe that I've had in my head since forever. 
> 
> Hypnagogia is the transitional state between wakefulness and sleeping.
> 
> And yes, Danny Sexbang does get around.


End file.
